


Sonia's Cake Testing

by targetzforghostz



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Cake, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feeding, Food, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Sexual Content, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targetzforghostz/pseuds/targetzforghostz
Summary: Sonia takes you to the bedroom and wants to help you out, however she has a different idea than what you have in mind.





	Sonia's Cake Testing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male reader x Sonia Nevermind fanfic

Sonia slid her tongue around yours and backed you into her bedroom. She quickly locked the door and started rubbing your dick lightly. She felt your buldge twitch. "Oh is that your 'dick'?" She asked innocently. "It's okay I think I know my way around one," she said, pulling your pants down and sucking you off the best she could. Her lipstick was running and looked like a mess just by one cock thrust into her mouth. You bucked your hips a little and it made her choke. She questioned herself for a moment. Was she ready to take her pride as queen? Would a queen do something like this? Probably not. She didn't exactly know how to be kinky. All she knew was the things from her home country. I guess she could try those. "Y/N, I will be right back" she calmly asserted. She left for a moment. And only a moment and brought out 10 cakes the size of probably a shoe box each. She layed them out before you and let you take a good look. "You have to listen to me now!" She said sharply as she tied you up, removed your pants and underwear, and were given a blindfold. You couldn't see anything but Sonia said it was an important step. The smell was so good though. The cake was making you hungry and luckily you were about to be stuffed. She took a spoonful of cake and shoveled it into your mouth without a warning. "Tell me, how does it taste?" She said in her typical high pitched squeal. You almost spat it out- it was so dry and bland- but Sonia stopped you. "No no! You have to keep eating it, you do not want to hurt my feelings!" She cried. And so you did as you were told. She made you swallow the bland cake. You weren't even sure what flavor it was, she just kept shoving food into your mouth. Way until the cake was finished.  
"Miss Sonia, I think one cake was enough."  
"Are you sure?? Novoselic rule states you must eat all cake that is served to you!" she shouted. You felt your stomach rumble and feel heavy. You weren't sure what to do except sit and there and please Sonia. Sonia fed you more spoonfuls of cake but this cake had more texture and taste. It wasn't hard to swallow it all up and eat it but your stomach doubled in size already.  
"Miss Sonia, I don't know what you're doing but I'm feeling a little full." She ignored you and continued with the next cake. She shoved this one in full force. This one was even more filling.  
"Do you feel bloated yet? Are you getting big?" she asked. She patted and kissed your stomach. This cake was bigger than rest given how many bites she had given you. That or it was because it was getting harder to eat the bites of cake. You could barely handle how thick you felt. If you moved too fast you could almost feel your shirt stretch a little. "You are getting bigger!~" she cheered. She seemed like she was enjoying the sight of your protruding stomach. She rubbed your dick a little and took it out of your pants. "You are such a big boy. Good job, Y/N. I am proud of how big you are getting!" she continually fed you until the next cake. Only three cakes have been eaten so far but you were feeling so full. You could break the chair you were sitting on with another cake but she put more food in your mouth anyway. "Say aah~" she cooed. She placed a good lump of cake into your mouth and made you swallow AGAIN. You weren't sure when it was going to end, but you felt her poke and prod at your stomach. "You will not be able to run away with how big you are, Y/N!" she seemed so happy. She was enjoying watching your helpless body swell. Everytime your body quartered it's size, she seemed even more pleased. She loved watching you as you became more bloated and struggled to get her to stop feeding you.  
"Miss Sonia, I'm too full!"  
"Bow down to Miss Sonia, Y/N! I am rendering you unprepared for battle!"  
She moved onto the fifth cake. At this point, even without the blindfold, you were too big to even see your own dick. You were getting to the point where your shirt could rip apart at any second. Minutes ticked by as your dick twitched in agony of being pent up and being fed. The food kept coming and coming. You were struggling to break your limits, you didn't know how to make it through this. Your tummy rumbled again and you softly moaned. "Ah that is good!" Sonia kissed you after the spoon went in your mouth in a classy romantic way to distract you from your growing problem. "How are you doing? Feeling too full yet?" She was at the sixth cake. Finally. On the lower end of the cake array. You could not stand how big you felt. "You will be fed until you pop!" Sonia said, again putting more cake in your mouth. So. Much. Cake. You were sure you never wanted to have cake again after this but you found yourself begging for a minute when she was unwrapping the other cakes.  
"P-princess Sonia, m-more-" you quietly sighed.  
"What was that?" she looked around, confused. "Did you ask for more?" You blushed, not knowing what to say or do. You just sat there. "Are you too embarrassed to beg?" She giggled. "It is okay to be a whore. That means I am doing well at pleasing you!"  
For some one who was a princess, her kingdom was quite kinky. She continued on with the 7th and 8th cake. They were both small cakes and easy to swallow.... or they should've been if it wasn't for the fact that Sonia only made them small to test how big you were. "You cannot even take the small cakes? You really are getting biiiig!~" Sonia's true colors shone straight through her on this day. The small kinky gestures and anything she did leading up to this point had been so subtle but nothing could prepare you for how Sonia acted all night. Stuffing you like a Turkey on Thanksgiving was not what you had in mind. You felt yourself sweat as she pulled out the second to last cake "Y/N, you are my little piggy. Your stomach is a big bulging mess!!" Each bite filled you up even more. Somehow, you weren't dead. You were still being filled with cake. Little by little, you were being pushed to the edge with more and more cake. "You can do this~" she said massaging your dick. "Good boy~" Another bite. Another bite. Another bite. Another bite. Another bite. "You are quite vulnerable!" She said. Eventually, you finished that cake too. Only one more. Nothing weird could happen right?  
Sonia had an idea. She got herself ready when she was on the tenth cake. "You have been good for me! I will take your blind fold off now!" She took off your blind fold and saw something unsightly. Your shirt was barely able to stay together and you couldn't see anything below your chest. But once you realized that, you realized Sonia was naked with only one cake left. Sonia released your bonds by which you were tied and sat on the high leveled bed. Her pussy was right in your face. She placed the cake right ontop of her pussy. "Are you too full to eat me out? If you do not make me cum, even in your... current state... I will punish you~"  
You looked panicked, unsure of what to do. You could barely move. One wrong slight of hand and it was all over. You went to grab some cake off and she stopped you. "No eat with your mouth!" You looked even more scared somehow. You placed your hands on her soft and thick thighs and went to town. You tried your best to get her clit, basically ravaging the cake and her vagina. "Ah~" she moaned.  
You took that as a signal to keep going. You tried sticking your fingers inside of her. "No that is cheating!" Despite your distruptive size, you continued with your mission. Her moans became more voluptuous and sensitive  
"F-faster!" She whined. You went as fast as your chunky body could. She didn't expect how good you were in bed, especially with your size. She wrapped your head with her legs and forced you to take her pussy. "Keep going, keep going ah~ my little piggy needs to give me more~" You gave as much as you could and suddenly, without much warning, she squirted and came on your face. Her moans filled the room and as if your pent up dick couldn't take anymore either, you came. You didn't see any of it though and you sat back on your chair. The cum drizzled everywhere that you couldn't see. You were too big to even try to bend down. You cried out in a long exaggerated moan. "That is what I like to hear~ Lick up my orgasm and I will clean you up okay? You were a good boy for princess Sonia!"


End file.
